


me gusto mas cuando estoy contigo

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [11]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, It’s cute you guys, M/M, and Rave is Drunk, but its not explicit he’s just drunk, idk how to tag this, its adorable, pure fluff, they’re engaged, they’re out of college and starting their real life, yay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Spot hated Drunk Race. Actually, that was a lie. Spot hated how hard it was to get Drunk Race to stop drinking, say goodbye to his friends, and come home without anyone dying in the process. After that? Spot was in love with Drunk Race.





	me gusto mas cuando estoy contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I put the title in Spanish because why not... I hope that’s not offensive or anything, I just thought it was cooler that way!! It’s just sing lyrics to I can swap it back if it’s a problem

Spot hated Drunk Race. Actually, that was a lie. Spot hated how hard it was to get Drunk Race to stop drinking, say goodbye to his friends, and come home without anyone dying in the process. After that? Spot was in love with Drunk Race. 

He loved how intoxication turned Race soft. He would giggle and blush, and he was extra tactile and always in the mood for cuddles. And he was adorably shy, hiding in Spot’s shoulder when they ride the subway home, not wanting to have to talk to anyone. People always seemed to strike up a conversation with Race on the subway and he usually loved it, but when he was drunk he was like a five year old hiding behind their mother’s legs. 

Tonight was no exception. Even though there were very few people on the subway car, Spot had elected to stand and let Race lean on him. Race had his face buried in Spot’s neck, and he would press an occasional kiss to the skin there as he drifted in and out of total consciousness. 

They got off at their stop, Spot helping Race to stand with a guiding arm wrapped around his waist. He lead Race home in silence, never once letting go of him. Once they were inside the two crashed onto the couch. Race straddled Spot’s lap playfully, grinning as he pressed his still cold nose into Spot’s cheek. 

“Hey there,” Spot whispered, turning his face a little. Race giggled in reply, the scent of alcohol thick on his breath. He continued to press his nose into Spot’s face. 

“Your nose is cold,” Spot whispered. 

“Mm-hm!” Race nodded and buried his nose in Spot’s neck, “and you’re warm,” he slurred. 

Spot smiled, “nice one, ‘Tonio.”

Race pulled back, “‘m sorry, is it too cold?” His eyebrows knotted together with concern and he looked absolutely adorable. 

Spot shook his head, “no, I think it’s cute actually.” Race grinned brightly and giggled. Spot loved that sound, “Whatcha laughin’ at hon?”

Race didn’t respond, but flopped over onto his side, laying with his legs in Spot’s lap. He held his arms out, “come cuddle meee,” he whined. 

Spot laughed a little, “okay baby,” he laid down beside Race, his back against the couch back and his boyfriend held close to his chest. 

Race buried his face in Spot’s neck once more, “Wanna hear a secret?”

“Sure,” Spot replied, “tell me a secret Racer.”

“You’re secretly a big ol’ softie,” Race murmured. 

“That so,” Spot asked quietly. Race pulled back and looked him in the eyes, nodding solemnly. “Yeah, I am. You caught me.”

Race brushed their noses together, accidentally bumping their foreheads. “Oops, sorry,” he leaned up a little to kiss Spot’s head, then yawned. 

“You gettin’ sleepy?”

Race nodded in reply, and Spot shifted a little. “Let’s get to bed, yeah?” He nodded again, and after a little bit of maneuvering, Spot was able to stand and scoop him up. Race curled into Spot’s chest, his face pressed cutely against the fabric of Spot’s shirt. 

Once in the bedroom, Spot helped Race stand, getting his pants and shirt off and holding him steady while he fumbled to put on pajamas, Spot’s of course. He toppled into the bed, dragging Spot with him. He giggled, and leaned in to kiss his fiancée. It was wet and sloppy, and more like Race mouthing at him than anything, but Spot couldn’t have cared less. He was utterly in love with the boy beside him. 

Eventually, Race pulled away, and Spot stood. “I just gotta put on pajamas and turn the light off, then we can sleep, okay?”

Race nodded, watching almost curiously as Spot undressed. Once he was in pajamas and the light was out, he flipped down onto the bed. Race immediately crawled on top of him, splaying himself out across Spot’s torso, laying his head on Spot’s chest and tangling their legs together. 

Spot laced their fingers together, tracing over the silver engagement ring on Race’s finger. Race propped his chin up on Spot’s chest and stared up at him. “What’re you doin?”

Spot smiled, craning his neck a little to look down at him. “Just thinkin’ is all.”

Race smiled, “thinkin’ ‘bout what?”

“You.”

Race his his face in Spot’s shirt once more, surely to hide a blush even though the room was dark and Spot couldn’t have seen it anyway. 

“When are we getting married,” he whispered. 

“Soon baby, I promise.” He brought the hand that wasn’t holding Race’s up to pet through his curls. Race nodded, yawning once more. “Get some sleep,” Spot murmured. 

“va bene,” Race curled his legs up a little more, clearly too tired to process language anymore, and brought his hand up to touch Spot’s cheek. “Ti amo così tanto, non posso aspettare finché non sei mio marito.”

Spot smiled, “Te quiero mucho Antonio, y no puedo esperar a casarme contigo. Buenas noches mi amor.” He kissed Race’s curls one last time before settling down. 

“Buonanotte tesoro.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~va bene - okay  
> ~Ti amo così tanto, non posso aspettare finché non sei mio marito. - I love you, I can’t wait until you’re my husband  
> ~Te quiero mucho Antonio, y no puedo esperar a casarme contigo. Buenas noches mi amor. - I love you so much Antonio, and I can’t wait to marry you. Goodnight my love. 
> 
> Buonanotte tesoro. - goodnight Treasure (nickname)
> 
>  
> 
> First fic between college and marriage!! Yay!! I love these boys so much,,, like,,, too much. 
> 
> Comments would make my week honestly


End file.
